Spade
by KingofDiamonds38
Summary: The story of Spade, a pegasus that lands in Ponyville due to a racing accident.
1. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I'd like for this not to be my last chapter too so please give your comments on how I can improve my story.**

**_Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect_**

"Damn it! At this rate I'll never take first at in the upcoming race next week!" Spade said after failing his 'new trick'.

"I don't get what the big deal is about this race, Spade." His friend, Alto, said under his breath. Though it was useless to be quiet, Spade always had a sharp sense of hearing.

"Alto I don't think you understand. Do you even know who I am racing against!'

"A group of show-off ponies that think they're hot stuff just because they 'are the fastest flyers in all of Equestria'?

"No smart ass, The Wonderbolts!"

"Did it ever occur to you that some ponies get sick of hearing you ramble on about these 'Wonderbolt' jerks?" Alto never really cared much for the Wonderbolts. He was never really into sports.

"Oh what do you know? All you care about is the weather."

"Well at least the weather is beneficial to ponies. I'm sure most people can live without racing. What have you been trying to do all day anyway?"

"Well, when I was in Summer Flight Camp, everyone was talking about some big race that was going to happen that day. From what I heard, it all started with these two jerks picking on a girl in our class. Then, in what seemed a blink of an eye, my friend Rainbow Dash stood up for the girl-"

"What was the girl's name?" Alto asked, interrupting not only the story but also Spade's memory of that day.

"I never knew It. Almost nopony knew what her name was. All I remember about her was that she was shy and she was not too good at flying. In fact, I don't remember what happened to her after that day. I think she left Cloudsdale because she was so embarrassed by the fact she was a weak flyer, Poor girl."

"OK all I wanted was her name but I guess her life story was good too. So, as you were saying about that race."

"Oh, right. Now where was I? Ah yes! After that, those two guys, whose names are Hoops and Dumb-Bell by the way, challenged Rainbow Dash to a race. I attended the race later that day. It started in a blink of an eye. Rainbow Dash was last to start but boy did she catch up quick! By the middle of the race, Dumb-Bell was out all ready and Dash and Hoops were neck and neck! He tried to knock Rainbow Dash out of the race but once he got ahead, she sped up faster than lightning strikes and proved a myth to be true. She preformed the legendary Sonic Rainboom!"

"Rainbow Dash… Where have I heard that name from? Oh yes she won the Best Young Flyer Competition last year!"

"I thought you didn't like sports."

"Well it was all Cloudsdale was talking about that week! What you don't remember?"

In fact, he didn't remember.

"I think I might have been in Canterlot for the week to see the Wonderbolts race…"

"Spade I've got to go. If I'm late for work again, my boss says he's going start deducting my pay."

"OK, I've got to start practicing for that race next week anyway. See ya later, Alto"

Spade was very nervous about this race. This 'new move' of his wasn't just any Sonic Rainboom, it was his own variation of it! It was more of what he called an 'Atomic Rainboom'. What he had planned on doing was making a nose dive straight down to the ground so fast that it creates a mushroom cloud on the ground! His plan, if this succeeds of course, is that he will ride the wind up and that wind will boost him so far that his competitors will never be able to catch up to him! Of course, this was only a theory and so far he has failed every attempt, most of the time resulting in him flying into a tree before he hits the ground. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to practice above the Everfree Forest.

**Please give me your responses. I will still make a second chapter regardless of these responses though it is always nice to see the positive even the negative comments. They both help!**

**Thanks,**

**KingofDiamonds38**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Race

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive responses so far! The reason why the last chapter was so short was because I had my mind set on the second chapter and what was going to happen then. I just didn't know how to start it off. This time around, I'm going to attempt to do things right.**

**_I do NOT own My Little_ _Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation._**

_**Chapter 2: The Big Race**_

It took Spade about a week before he could finally pull off his Atomic Rainboom. Although he had only done it once, he knew that with enough determination, he could pull it off easily in the race today.

"Hello? Alto? Are you home?" Spade said, ringing the door bell again.

"Oh Celestia. I'm coming, I'm coming." Alto said with a raspy morning voice. It was only 7:00, but Spade was anxious about the upcoming race that afternoon.

"Good morning, Alto. Did you sleep well?" Spade asked as he invited himself in the moment Alto opened the door."

"Well you're up early. That's a first."

"Well I just couldn't sleep! I'm so excited about the race that I only got about an hour of sleep last night."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver your ticket to the race! I wouldn't want my best friend missing it!"

Alto examined the ticket. "Um, Spade? I don't think I can make it."

"Why not?"

"Spade you know I have to work."

"No you don't! I already talked to your boss about that! Though you do have to stay at the factory an extra two hours once you get back from my race."

Alto let out a sigh "Spade I love ya, but your killing me."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be so bad. Well, I've got to go. Got to start preparing for the race."

"Weren't you doing that all week?"

"That was _practicing._ I just have to get warmed up for later on this afternoon, that's all!"

"Well good luck" Also said as Spade flew out faster than lightning.

Later on that afternoon, Spade was preparing for the race inside the Coliseum.

"Hey you're the kid we're competing against today!"

Spade looked up and saw the Wonderbolt known as "Spitfire! You are Spitfire, right?"

"Yessir! The one and only!" Spitfire said in a cheery voice "What's your name?"

"I'm Spade, maim."

"Spade huh? Well it's nice to meet you. It's not just anypony that gets the honor to race against the legendary Wonderbolts!"

"Yes I know. It is such an honor! This is the of the most important day of my life!"

"_**ALL RACERS PLEASE MOVE TO THE STARTING LINE!" **_Said the announcer.

"Well I guess that's our cue. Good luck out there, kid."

"Thanks, good luck to you too."

Spade and 5 of the Wonderbolts lined up at the starting line. The flagman held up the classic checkered flag and recited the classic line

"Ready. Set. GO!"

The crowd cheered and the racers were out of the starting gate in a split second. They made it around the course the first lap in 5 minutes so as you can see this was a long track. Spade was in third by the 9th lap. Only 1 more to go! Spade decided it was time to show off his new trick, the Atomic Rainboom!

Spade did exactly what he planned out. He made a straight nose dive to the ground. The crowd was confused. All except Alto, who knew what Spade was doing. The announcer was shouting questions until he figured out that Spade was attempting to perform a Sonic Rainboom. The crowd cheered louder than ever at the sight of another pony attempting to perform a Sonic Rainboom. Spade got lower and lower until he made contact with the ground and the moment he did, he re-created his Atomic Rainboom! The crowd was so loud he could hear their cries through the sound of the explosion! He rode the wind straight back up to the track! He flashed by the Wonderbolts exactally as he planned out. Everypony was cheering for him. He felt the rush of adrenaline jolt through him and his blood was steaming! He got so caught up in the moment that before he even made it to the finish line, he rammed into the wall of the stadium. Even though the stadium was made from clouds, it was like diving into a concrete swimming pool with no water! The crowd gasped and started yelling as Spade fell straight down to the ground. His head, a mess of blood. His wings, scorched from flying so fast through that explosion, not that the explosion didn't injure him already. The Wonderbolts could not fly fast enough to save him. When he hit the ground, he was presumed dead. The Wonderbolts flew slowly back up to Cloudsdale Coliseum to deliver the bad news, leaving Spade for Death.

Back on the ground, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage to count all the new baby bunnies there are this year.

"Thanks for your help Twilight."

"No problem, Fluttershy. Are you sure you want me to help you with this? Applejack is much better with animals than me."

"Yes but. Well. The older bunnies are still scared of Applejack from what happened two years ago. Remember?"

"Yes how could anypony forget that."

Suddenly, they found 5 bunnies standing in front of a bush

"What are you little ones doing out of your home! It's not safe to just stand out in the open."

"Um, Fluttershy? I think I found the answer to why the bunnies left their home."

Twilight found a mangled Spade, unconscious, laying in the bush where the bunnies once lived. Fluttershy screamed at the sight of him

"Oh my gosh! We NEED to get him to a hospital as soon as possible!" Then, Fluttershy attempted to pick Spade up and carry him, but she couldn't lift him up high enough so his legs dragged along until Twilight used her magic to pick up his hind legs. During all this, Spade was starting to regain consciousness.

"Ohh. Where. Where am I?"

"Don't worry you're going to be fine. We'll get you to the hospital."

"But… My race-" In mid-sentence he became unconscious again.

"Oh please be OK." Fluttershy thought to herself as they neared the hospital.

**I STILL did not get to the part I had in mind. That, I decided, to** **leave for the next chapter which I will probably start today. I'm also going to give a shout-out to kabal 1337. You should also check out his fan fiction sometime. If you like mine, then you're sure to love his!**

**-KingofDiamonds38**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Faces

**Author's Note: I have nothing to say today. I guess all I have to say is that this may or may not be a long chapter because this is the one part I was thinking of the entire time I've been writing this fan fiction so I hope you'll all like it.**

**_I do NOT own My Little_ _Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation._**

_**Chapter 3: Friendly Faces**_

"Everyone come quick!" Twilight shouted as she barged into Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were helping Pinkie Pie bake cupcakes with the zap apples Applejack harvested.

"What's going on? Is everything OK, Twilight?" Asked Applejack.

"I'll explain on the way, just come on!"

"Oh Oh! Is it a surprise!" Pinkie Pie asked, always cheerful of course.

"Pinkie come on!" Shouted Rainbow Dash, carrying Pinkie Pie out of the bakery.

They all ran to the infirmary as quick as they could. They stopped by Twilight's house and picked up Spike, who was organizing the books Twilight neglects to put away.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

"NO TIME! HURRY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she picked up Spike and ran off to catch up with the others.

They then stopped by Rarity's Boutique. She was in the middle of making another new dress but stopped the moment she heard the door swing open and smash into the wall.

"Well hello to you to." Said Rarity, aggravated

"Rarity, something terrible has happened, come look!" Said Applejack as she grabbed her by the mane and started pulling her away.

"OK Twilight, what is going on that is so impor-" Spike was cut off as Twilight rolled out the curtain to show Fluttershy hovering over Spade.

"What Happened? Who is he?"

"You're just full of questions today aren't 'cha Spike?" said Pinkie Pie

"Fluttershy and I found him in a bush near her cottage. I don't know who he is though.

Rainbow Dash finally entered the room. "Spade! Oh no, this can't be happening. I KNEW he would end up killing himself one day."

"Wait, Rainbow Dash you know him?"

Rainbow Dash sighed "Yes. We were very good friends in Flight School. We always used to race. I could never beat him though."

"So he's a better flyer than YOU?" Said Rarity, surprised

"Yes, there is actually someone who is better at flying than me. The only reason he was better was because he always took risks that nopony else would even dare take. He was reckless."

"And what you're not?" said Applejack, followed by a chuckle or two from the others

"Ohh…" Spade moaned. He was finally starting to regain consciousness.

"No no no, you need your rest. Just relax." Fluttershy said

"Wait. Where am I?"

"You're in the Ponyville hospital' Said the nurse as she walked through the door. "You girls can't stay too long though." The nurse examined his injuries and gave him the news.

"Well it seems you're going to be fine except your wings will take a while to heal. If you want them to heal properly than you have to fly as little as you can for about a month."

"A _MONTH_ without flying!"

"No you can still fly just not as fast as you used to. Once they are healed, you can speed off where ever you please!"

Spade let out a sigh "Fine."

"By the way, if you didn't notice, you have visitors." Said the nurse before exiting the room

"Oh! I apologize for not realizing you all were there!"

"It's fine. I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way."

"Nice to meet you Twilight"

"Fluttershy and I were the ones who brought you here after you crashed"

"Fluttershy… Where have I heard that name from before?"

Fluttershy frowned. Spade looked up and saw the sad pony.

"Oh I remember you from Junior Flight Camp! So this is where you ended up? Well I can't really judge the place but it must be nice, considering 6 ponies would come to visit a stranger in the hospital."

"Oh yes this is THE nicest town in all of Equestria!"

"And what is your name?"

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Well you certainly are energetic. And the rest of you?"

"I'm Applejack! My family owns Sweet Apple Acres, the home of the sweetest apples in all of Equestria!"

"I'm Rarity. If you ever need any tips in style, I'll be happy to help!"

"I'll be sure to try some of your family's apples and I would love to get some tips on how to properly take care of myself."

"Well you can start by taking a bath. You have blood stains all over you!"

"Yes I know, I look like a complete mess. Who is the blue one standing in the back?"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "Hey, Spade" Rainbow Dash said, jumping onto the bed and giving him a hug.

"Rainbow Dash? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in forever!" said Spade, hugging her back.

"Well you two seem to _really_ miss each other. Should we leave you two alone?" asked Twilight, giggling.

Rainbow Dash blushed "What? No its fine!"

"OK if you say so. Let's go. Spade looks like he needs his rest."

"Um, would you mind if I showed you around town tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy

"That would be great." said Spade, smiling at Fluttershy. This made her blush.

"Come on girls, let's go." said Twilight

"OK, bye Spade" said Fluttershy in a somewhat seductive voice, making him blush this time.

Spade and Rainbow Dash talked for hours until they finally decided to go to sleep. She stayed in the hospital with him overnight. Rainbow Dash woke up in the middle of the night.

"Spade? Spade wake up." She whispered.

"Yes what is it Dashie?"

"Do you think I could sleep with you?"

"It's a one person bed."

"That never stopped us before." Rainbow Dash said, climbing into the bed with him. They then drifted off into a deep sleep. Spade had a dream that night. The dream wasn't about Rainbow Dash though. It was about Fluttershy. He dreamed about how she climbed into his bed and they just lay there, cuddling.

It was strange. He and Rainbow Dash were always together and even after she left Cloudsdale, he thought about her. But now, all he can think about is Fluttershy. That night, he slept better than he ever had.

**This chapter was the most fun for me to write! Though it took me almost all day to complete, it is finally done, and I am proud of it. I know exactly where I am going to take this and you all probably have a guess too. That's why I have to surprise myself with this next chapter.**

**-KingofDiamonds38**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Author's Note: I didn't think that my third chapter would be so well received. Well if you hadn't already guessed it there is going to be an internal conflict in Spade. I didn't want to give too much away but what I am going to try and do is twist it as much as I can to make it a less generic romance.**

**_I do NOT own My Little_ _Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation._**

_**Chapter 4: Recovery**_

"Hey, hey Spade. Spade wake up." Fluttershy said as she nudged him

Spade yawned "Oh, Dashie, I had the best time last- _Fluttershy_!"

Fluttershy giggled "I see you two had 'fun' last night"

"What? NO! Not THAT way!" Spade started to blush

"It's OK, your secret is safe with me."

"I didn't do-"he was cut off by Fluttershy's constant giggling

"Well, Romeo, shall we start the tour?"

"Sounds good to me."

Spade then got out of bed and checked himself out of the hospital. Fluttershy then started the tour.

"So, where do we start?"

"How about where it all started?"

"OK, then were off to Sweet Apple Acres!"

As the two walked from the hospital to the farm, Fluttershy told him about Ponyville's history, while talking to him about other places along the way.

"Well, here we are. Sweet Apple Acres was the first place ever established in Ponyville"

"Well howdy! Good to see you again, Spade."

"It's nice to see you too Applejack. So, about those apples you were talking about yesterday."

"What do you want to know about them?"

"How they taste."

"Well they taste-"

"I don't think you understand. May I sample one? I told you I would try some."

"Oh, silly me, I forgot!"

She handed him an apple "Here, come back any time you need something, or just visit."

"Thanks I'll be sure to stop by sometime. Bye!"

Spade and Fluttershy flew off. Spade, even with his fractured wings, was still faster than Fluttershy.

"AH!" Spade let out a cry of pain and descended to the ground.

"Oh Spade, you have to go easy on your wings. They're at a very fragile state right now."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind!" said Spade in a sarcastic tone, trying to hold back the pain. Fluttershy gasped and then frowned. Spade put his arm over her shoulder.

"Fluttershy I didn't mean it. I'm just in a lot of pain right now. Please forgive me." He said, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Fluttershy blushed at this jester.

*sniffle* "OK. Shall we move on?" She said, no longer with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I think we should. Maybe we should stop by the spa. I could go for some relaxation right about now."

"Should we invite the others?"

"Sure. If you want to that's fine by me"

* * *

><p>They picked up everyone and headed to the spa<p>

"Um, Spade?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you coming with us to the _spa_?"

"What? Just because I'm a stallion doesn't mean I can't pamper myself with a little relaxation."

"Well I find nothing wrong with it." Rarity said, glad that Spade has at least some knowledge for proper care.

They entered the spa and soon separated, eventually meeting up at the baths.

"The usual please." Said Rarity

"We'll catch up with you later." Said Fluttershy as her and Rarity went to the steam room. Spade and Spike headed to the baths. Rainbow Dash and the rest all went to the massage room

"Um, Rarity?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you ever felt… special about another pony?"

"Where did you get that question from?"

"Well, you see-"

"Ah! Say no more, your secret is safe with me. You remember Prince Blueblood right?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Yes."

"I thought he was the one pony for me, the most elegant and chivalrous pony in all of Equestria. Though once I met him, he turned out to be just another spoiled prince."

Fluttershy frowned

"Oh but not all ponies are that way! I'm sure you'll find the right one. I certainly hope I do"

* * *

><p>"So Rainbow Dash, can you tell us what went on between you and Spade?<p>

"Well he and I were sort of an item in Flight School."

"Oh you two seem like the cutest couple!" Pinkie Pie said

"Just let her talk, Sugar Cube."

"Thank you, AJ. Well we have been friends since Junior Flight School and I've always seemed to have feelings for him. We were always so competitive. Whenever he beat me in a race, I'd tackle him into the clouds and we'd both laugh. I always had fun with him. Once we got older, we figured what the hay and started to date."

"Sounds… romantic?" Twilight said

"Well you asked what happened between us."

"Yes I did. And you never said what exactly happened with you two."

"Do you mean… if we, you know. Did IT?"

"Well that depends, did you do that?"

"We came close, but no."

"Well are you two gonna relight that old flame again or is that all in the past?" questioned Applejack

"Well I'd like to but I don't think he would want me back."

"Why's that?" asked Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash sighed "One day, I just left. He woke up that day to an empty bed. I just couldn't say goodbye. I knew it would break his heart."

"Well then why did you leave?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to practice flying if I wanted to become a Wonderbolt, but I didn't want to spend a moment without Spade."

"Didn't you both want to be in the Wonderbolts?"

"Yes, but Spade said that he gave up on that dream, just to be with me. I didn't want him to give up on his dream."

Pinkie Pie pinched Dash's cheek "Aww that's so CUTE!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

><p>"So Spike, I hear you have a little crush on Rarity."<p>

"WHAT? Who told you that!"

"No pony. I could kinda tell by the way you were looking at Rarity on the way here."

Spike face palmed "Fine I'll admit it. I do have a crush on Rarity."

"Spike be careful about the girls you choose. One day, they could just pick up and leave. And you'll be left just sitting there wondering what you did wrong."

"Is that what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

Spade sighed "Yes."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine now."

No it wasn't. Now, he had two girls after him. He has to chose between starting a new flame, or relighting an old one.

After the spa, they all went their separate ways. Spade was offered a place to stay by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. He declined both. He said he needed to think things over. That night, he pulled up a cloud and just watched the stars till morning.

**I guess I'm just going to end this chapter here. This took me about 5 hours to finish. This week so far has been complicated for me but that's not going to stop me from writing. And just to put this out there, I'm not even half way done with this story.**

**-KingofDiamonds38**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but I knew this day would come. I was suffering from writers block for about 2 days. After that, I started to have too many ideas! All I could think about was the end of this story. But it was so cliché! I hope this chapter comes out good…**

_**I do NOT own My Little**__**Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation.**_

_**Chapter 5: Decisions**_

Dear Diary,

I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Whenever I am around Spade, I feel so safe. He makes me feel so cozy. I wish we could be together forever. The only problem is we aren't even together now. I don't think he even feels the same about me. I guess he and I aren't meant to be. Spade and Rainbow Dash look cuter together anyway…

Angel started thumping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Oh I'm sorry Angel." Fluttershy shut her diary. "OK let's go."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were at the door when Fluttershy opened it.

"Oh Fluttershy we're sorry for coming on such short notice but something has come up and we need someone to watch the twins. Could you, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, I would love to babysit! But I can't today, sorry. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic. You understand, don't you? Y-you're not mad at me are you? _Please don't be mad at me_!"

"I hope they're not mad… Let's get going, Angel"

Angel hopped into the picnic basket as Fluttershy grabbed it and flew out of her cottage.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, where are we going to find someone who can watch the twins?" said Mr. Cake<p>

Pinkie Pie was following them shouting "Pick me! Pick me!" constantly. The Cakes ignored her though.

"Oh Rainbow Dash thank goodness we found you! We need someone to babysit the twins this afternoon. Would you be available?" asked Mrs. Cake

"I got tickets to the Wonderbolts airshow this afternoon. Gotta dash!" and Rainbow Dash flew off as the Cakes went on to find a sitter. All while Pinkie Pie was chasing them, of course.

* * *

><p>"Angel, may I ask you something?"<p>

Angel shook his head up and down

"Have you ever wanted to start a family? Have some babies of your own?"

Angel thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"When I saw the Cake's new babies, I… I wished that they were mine. I take care of animals all day and night and I love doing what I'm doing but I wish I had a baby that I could take care of too. A baby of my own, to raise and love as my own. But I have never came as close as to kissing a stallion. But it's nice to dream right?"

Angel shook his head as he bit into his carrot.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I can't believe I'm going to see the Wonderbolt's airshow!<em> Rainbow Dash thought to herself while entering the massive stadium.

She got to her seat and the announcer started talking

_**"ALL RACERS PLEASE MOVE TO THE STARTING LINE!" Said the announcer.**_

"Before we start, let's stand and take a moment of silence, mourning the loss of a fine racer not too long ago."

Everypony rose and on the jumbotron, a picture of Spade appeared.

_What the hell?_ Rainbow Dash thought _Why is Spade's picture up there?_

After the race, Rainbow Dash caught up with Spitfire, who was signing autographs for the foals.

"Hey, Dash. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah it's good to see you to, Spitfire. Tell me, why was Spade's picture up on the jumbotron today?"

"I'm guessing you were a friend of his? I'm sorry but not too long ago he was in one a race with us. He duplicated your Sonic Rainboom and I thought we were beat but he slammed into the stands and fell. We tried to catch him but he beat us to the ground. He died just like that." Spitfire's eyes started to water and she stomped her hoof "I was too damn slow! I could've saved him if I had pushed myself just a little more. But no, I couldn't. Because I was too weak."

"Spitfire… Spade's alive."

Her crying started to die down. "Really?"

"Yes. My friends Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy found him. He was in pretty bad shape but he is doing OK now."

"That's good to hear. Hey Dash, when you see him, tell him he's wanted back up in Cloudsdale."

"Will do."

Rainbow Dash then flew off, back to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Spade just sat there. On that cloud. Drifting continuously over Ponyville. He just thought about everything that has happened so far.<p>

_Oh, Celestia, what am I going to do? I've got 2 beautiful mares that I would give anything to be with. First, there's Fluttershy. She is such a sweet girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She does have a mean side though, but she uses it to defend others. But then there's Dash. Now there's a mare like no other. She kinda reminds me of myself. We have so much in common. But she broke my heart and I don't know if I can ever forgive her for leaving me. But she wants me back!_

"Spade!"

_Oh great, now I'm hearing things._

Rainbow Dash flew right on top of him.

"Happy to see me?" she kissed his cheek

"Well you're very affectionate today."

"Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Spitfire! I told her that you're alive!"

"Oh, great…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just. I've became so adjusted to life here in Ponyville and I don't think I want to go back to Cloudsdale."

"Why NOT! This could be a great opportunity for both of us!"

"Well, if you want to go, that's fine, but I'm staying here."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Fine, but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting." Rainbow Dash then flew off, back to her cloud home.

Spade walked around Ponyville for just about the rest of the day. He thought about all the things he would lose if he left Ponyville. Eventually, he got to the woods near Fluttershy's cottage. She and Angel were on their way back from their picnic when they bumped into Spade.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Spade said, depressed.

"Hello, Spade. Why are you so sad?"

Angel jumped onto Spade and started rubbing his head against Spade's neck.

Fluttershy giggled "Angel seems to like you."

Spade was now smiling "Yeah. I guess so. Is he like this around other ponies?"

"No, not really. If you were any other pony, he would still be on my head."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Bye, Fluttershy."

Angel started pulling on his leg as Spade walked away. Spade looked down at Angel giving him a sad look.

"You can stay here if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Fluttershy, Spade, and Angel all walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. Angel riding Spade the whole time back.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so she wants you to leave Ponyville?"<p>

"Yea. Just so I can race again. The thing is that, I don't want to be a racing pony anymore. I'd prefer just living a peaceful life, right here in Ponyville."

"Well I think that's just sweet. I never was a good flyer but once I fell out of Cloudsdale, I found all these kind and gentle animals. I knew that my talent wasn't any usual pegasus talent. I could communicate with animals on a different level than most ponies. Now that I think about it, what does your cutie mark mean?"

Spade cutie mark was a storm cloud with sparks around it. "I don't know. I can't remember a time when I didn't have my cutie mark."

"So are you saying you've always had it?"

"I guess. My mother always said that I was the beginning, the alpha. When I began, so did my cutie mark. I cannot end anything, which is probably why I have never taken last in a race."

"Wow." Said Fluttershy, stunned. "Oh! Were here."

Fluttershy and Spade walked in. Spade looked around to see all the various homes for animals. "So where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"OK, thanks."

"Come on, Angel. Let's go upstairs."

Angel ran back to Spade and pulled on his mane, attempting to pull him towards the stairs. Spade let Angel pull him to Fluttershy's bed.

"Oh, you can sleep with me if you want." Said Fluttershy, blushing

"Well I guess if it's alright with you. And Angel seems to want me to." Spade was also blushing.

The two both crawled into Fluttershy's bed, with Angel in the middle.

_So this is what it's like. I love this. I wish every night was like this._ Thought Fluttershy. They all drifted off to sleep.

**OK I finally got finished with this after about a week of no ideas, too many ideas, and laziness. I just didn't feel like writing for some reason. Well I feel pretty accomplished about this and can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**-KingofDiamonds38 **


	6. Chapter 6: The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note: I've been waiting about a week to write this. I wanted this chapter to tie in a little with the new episode. I'm not going to include my OC (I hate referring to Spade like that) in every new episode but it helps me with ideas and what to do with the other mane 6. Give me some feedback on if I should keep making my story tie in with the show or not.**

_**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation**_

_**Chapter 6: The Gang's All Here**_

Twilight knocked on the door. "Fluttershy! Are you home?" Twilight realized that the door was open and invited herself in. She looked around the living room and kitchen before she checked upstairs. "Fluttershy?" She looked in Fluttershy's room "Fluttershy, are you in here? Oh…" She smiled at her and Spade. Spade's wings were wrapped around Fluttershy. She nudged them. Spade woke up and saw his wings around Fluttershy. He jolted them back, which woke up Fluttershy.

"I see you two had fun last night."

"What! No, no it wasn't like THAT!" Spade said, blushing

"Well I came over to see if you two love birds wanted to come say goodbye to Applejack before she leaves for Canterlot."

Spade and Fluttershy, who was now awake, blushed

"Yes we'd love to." Said Fluttershy

"OK then let's get going. We don't want to miss the Mayor's speech."

* * *

><p>After they said their good-byes to Applejack, the ponies parted ways to go about their business for the rest of the day.<p>

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Twilight. Spade entered the room. "Oh Spade good to see you!"

"Twilight, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Spade. What's wrong?"

Spade sighed. "What was it like when you first came to Ponyville?"

"Well the princess sent me here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville. I wasn't interested in making friends but I eventually became friends with many of the ponies in Ponyville. Why are you asking me this? Not that it's bad or anything."

"Rainbow Dash wants me to leave Ponyville so I can race again. But I love it here. But I also don't want to hurt Rainbow Dash by refusing her offer."

"I'm sure she'll understand. Just give her your explanation. Ponyville is a wonderful place. She even gave up life in Cloudsdale for this little town."

"Yeah, I know. She _abandoned_ her life in Cloudsdale." Spade said, now aggravated.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just saying that she abandoned Cloudsdale. Leaving people wondering where they went wrong and what to do."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Spade?"

"She- She left me. I woke up one day in an empty bed. I looked all around but she was nowhere to be found. I knew she left me. But what I still can't figure out is _why_."

"I know why. She told us while we were at the spa. She said she left so you could live your dream of becoming a Wonderbolt."

"Well I don't want to live that dream anymore. I just want to settle down. I don't want to live life in the fast lane. I want to stroll down it, looking at the scenery on the way."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to Cloudsdale." Spade walked to the door. Twilight ran up and hugged him. She let go and blushed

"Just wanted to give you my farewell."

"What I didn't say I was leaving for good." Spade smirked as he walked out the door and flew away. Twilight stood there, embarrassed. She heard Spike laughing.

* * *

><p>A little later, the girls met up at Sugarcube Corner, now short one pony due to Applejack's competition in Canterlot.<p>

"So Fluttershy, what happened last night?" Said Twilight, giggling.

"What do you mean _what happened_?" Said Rainbow Dash, angrily.

"Fluttershy, why don't you explain it." Said Twilight

"Well, Spade and I were talking and I told him he could stay at my house for the night. He was going to sleep on the couch but Angel insisted he slept with us and so, he did." Said Fluttershy, trying to get the words out as fast as she could.

Rainbow Dash was silent.

"I don't get it, what's going on" Said Pinkie

"What's not to get? The bastard cheated on me. With none other than my friend."

"Well Dashie, for one thing there is no need for such harsh language. But Spade didn't cheat. You two were never together in the first place. You abandoned him. Or so he thinks. If you just told him why you left none of this would even be happening." Said Twilight

Rainbow let out a sigh. "You're right. I have to tell him the truth. Do you know where he is?"

"Cloudsdale"

"Well I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the bakery and off to Cloudsdale.

"I still don't get it. Fluttershy, did you steal Spade away from Rainbow?" asked Pinkie

"I- I- I didn't mean to." Said Fluttershy, her eyes starting to water.

Twilight put her hoof on her back. "No, she didn't. It's not her fault."

* * *

><p>Rainbow caught up to Spade and tackled him into the nearest cloud.<p>

"Ow!" Spade cried in pain. "Dashie you know my wings are still sore."

"Well guess what I just heard."

"What?"

"I heard about you and Fluttershy."

"Listen, Dashie it was nothing. Why should you care anyway, I thought we were over. A thing of the past."

"Well… You remember the night I… left you?"

"Of course"

"I left because I wanted you to live your dream of becoming a Wonderbolt."

"That's all behind me. I don't want to live life like that anymore. I want to live a good life."

"But isn't becoming a Wonderbolt good too?"

"Yes, but that isn't for me anymore."

"Then why are you going to Cloudsdale?"

"I was going to decline Spitfire's offer."

"Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do." Rainbow Dash gave Spade a goodbye kiss and they flew their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Spade finally arrived in Cloudsdale and decided to give his friend Alto a visit.<p>

"Hold on!" Alto shouted. Typical Alto, impatient of everyone.

"Yes- Spade!" Alto said, shocked Spade was still alive. He tackled him into the clouds.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit to my friend."

"You say that like you're on just visiting."

"I am."

Alto was confused "But this is your home, here in Cloudsdale."

"Not anymore. I think I'm going to move to a little place near here. It's a nice town by the name of Ponyville. Could you help me move some things?"

"Woah woah woah. Hold on, you always talked about how you loved Cloudsdale."

"I do. But I now know my place is in Ponyville."

"Great. So now I'm out a friend."

"If you want you could come with me."

"Oh that'd just make everything fine. Forget about my job or my house, just take everything and move to Ponyville, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"OK"

"You're serious, Alto?"

"Yeah sure! I'm goin' nowhere in this town anyway. Might as well start over."

"Great!"

"No, it's not. Now we have to rent a truck"

"Oh, Alto. Always stressing the details."

* * *

><p>Spade and Alto stayed in Cloudsdale for another week until they finally made it to Ponyville.<p>

"Who's Spade with?" asked Twilight

Everypony panned to Rainbow Dash "What are you all looking at me for? I don't know him."

"I'm guessing he's one of Spade's friends" said Fluttershy

"Hey, girls."

"Glad to see that you came back." Said Rainbow Dash

"Yep. Everyone, this is Alto."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Alto." Said Rarity

"Nice to meet you too Ms…"

"Rarity."

"Rarity? What a nice name."

Rarity blushed at Alto's compliment.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to these other beautiful ponies?"

"Gee, Casanova, I've never seen this side of you." Said Spade. The others giggled at Alto's embarrassment.

"You two need a place to stay right?" asked Twilight

"Yes, we do."

"Well, Spade. If you spent less time lazing around then _I_ wouldn't have had to get this house for you." Said Rainbow Dash

"Are you serious, Dashie!"

"Yep. _We_ all chipped in to get this for ya'. Just think of this as yer' _proper_ welcome." Said Applejack

"We can't thank you all enough for this. Would anyone care to help us unpack?"

"I'd love to help. Rainbow Dash, would you care to join?" asked Twilight

"Sure, I'd love to."

**Well I guess I'll end it here. Now, I decided to bring back my character from the first chapter. You don't just let OCs go to waste right? That's about it for now.**

**-KingofDiamonds38**


	7. Chapter 7: Alto's Story

**Author's Note: The time it took for me to write the last chapter was dreadful. It took me forever and it made it worse after I read My Little Dashie (Best fanfic ever). Now, I think I am going to focus on Spade and a little bit of Alto. And here's something great, I don't know where to end!**

_**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation**_

_**Chapter 7: Alto's Story**_

"Alto why do you have so much crap?" said Spade

"I think the question is why don't you have any?"

The two mares helping the two pegasi unpack giggled

"Oh sorry you two ladies have to see us fighting."

"We don't mind, Alto" said Twilight

Rainbow Dash fell over and dropped the box she was carrying, causing it's contents to spill all over the floor. "Alto what's in here? Bricks?"

Twilight examined the books that fell out of the box. "I can see you have good taste in books."

"Yeah, he's a bit of an egghead." Said Spade, mockingly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope, sorry. Looks like you're stuck with me." Said Spade while putting his foreleg over Alto's neck

"You know I have quite a collection of books myself. You should come over after we get done un-packing." Said Twilight

"Well I got nothing to unpack. I'm going out." Said Spade, flying out the door.

"Oh, Spade. How couldn't you love him?" said Alto

"Well I sure don't know. HEY SPADE, WAIT UP!" Shouted Rainbow Dash

"You know what Twi, I'll just unpack everything later. Mind if we go back to your place?" said Alto

"But Alto, we just met." Said Twilight. Alto blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Don't be embarrassed, silly." Twilight said while nudging Alto. She proceeded to walk to the door but was stopped by Alto running up to her.

"Thanks for waiting up for me…" Said Alto. This caused Twilight to giggle.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Alto arrived at Twilight's house. Alto was amazed at the structure. He had never seen anything like it in Cloudsdale.<p>

"So, you live in a tree? How was this house even made?"

"Magic."

"Well, can't argue with that."

Twilight opened the door, revealing the foyer/library. Alto was astonished by her collection of books.

"There's more upstairs. Plus, close your mouth, you'll catch parasprites."

Alto snapped out of his small trance, only to be embarrassed by Twilight's comment.

"Oh, sorry." Said Alto, giving an awkward smile, furthering his apology.

"About what? It's not every day you get to see a collection of books this large."

"Do you play any games?"

"What do you mean? Like board games?"

"No, no, I'm talking video games."

"Well I have always liked RPG games."

"Me too! Right now I'm playing Final Fantasy VII."

"I've always wanted to play that but I never got around to it. Mind flying home and getting it?"

"Not at all!" Alto said. He flew off as quickly as he could to grab his Playstation 1.

Alto was breathing heavily. "Twilight. I got it." Alto then flopped down onto the floor.

Twilight picked it up with her magic. "Thank you, Alto. Now where does this cable go?"

"Here I'll help you." Alto grabbed the cable and plugged it into the back of the television.

"Did you ever read about this game before?"

"Yes in fact I did. Kinda spoils the ending if you ask me but it's still fun experiencing it for yourself."

"Well I'm sure you know the couples right?"

"Yes, and I think it should be Cloud and Tifa. They are obviously in love with each other. Do you see the way she talks to him?"

"I thought you never played the game."

"I have to admit I watched the whole first part."

"I'm sure you also write about it too."

"Well…"

Alto sighed. "You're writing a romance about Cloud and Tifa right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Alto rolled his eyes back to the television screen after saying this. "You know personally I don't like the idea of two different races of ponies together. With Cloud being a pegasus and Tifa being an earth pony."

"Really, Alto. Because I think you might just have a little crush on a certain unicorn."

"I do not!" Alto's face was blazing red after saying this. Twilight sat on his lap.

"Oh it's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I think it's kinda cute." Twilight touched his nose with her hoof in a playful manner.

"Fine you got me. I didn't think love at first sight could be true." Tifa's theme started to play, setting the perfect mood for the two. "Even though we've only been together for a short amount of time, I feel like I've known you forever. You seem so perfect for me."

"Alto, that's so beautiful. I feel the same way about you."

Their eyes met. They could see each other's reflection in their eyes. That reflection came closer and closer until all they could see was black. And all they could feel were their lips pressing against each other. Their tongues locked for what seemed like an eternity. Alto pulled himself away.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Alto got up off the bed and walked over to the bookshelf. He picked up a book and tossed it out the window.

"OW SHIT!" Spade screamed.

"Go home, Spade! I'd like to have a little bit of privacy!"

Twilight was dying of laughter on the bed. Alto got on top of her.

"Now, where were we?"

Alto wrapped his forelegs around Twilight's neck and kissed her more passionately than before. Twilight did the same and wrapped her hind legs around Alto's waste, bringing him in closer to Twilight's waist.

"Twilight, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to please me, being with you is pleasing enough."

"Yes, Alto. There is no other way I could ever possibly express my love for you."

* * *

><p>Their affairs lasted till dawn. It felt like much longer than that though. They both wanted it to last forever. They were asleep by the time a certain pegasus came along.<p>

"Hey, Spike." Spade whispered.

Spike yawned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, sorry. Looks like you had a rough night."

"Those two kept me up last night so I was forced to sleep in the kitchen."

"Wouldn't you love to get back at them?"

"I don't know, Spade. What do you have in mind?"

Spade pulled out about 20 firecrackers from behind the door. "Light 'em up Spike!"

Spike let out a flame that lit the firecrackers. Spade and Spike ran into the kitchen and peeked out the door to see the firecrackers start to launch up and explode. Alto jumped from the bed only to dive right back on to it and cover his head with his pillow. Twilight was woken too but only watched the fireworks go off, both amazed and angered. Once the fireworks ceased, Twilight teleported to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You could have destroyed my library!"

"Shouldn't you clean up before you give us our punishments?" Spike said as he and Spade were laughing.

Twilight looked at herself, mouth agape, but suddenly looked at Spade and Spike. "**OUT!**" Twilight shouted before she used a teleportation spell on Spade and Spike.

"Is everything alright, Twi?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Sorry about Spade. He can be an ass sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Now, why don't we take a shower."

Alto brushed his head up against her neck. "How about a bath?"

"Sounds even more romantic. So I guess now were officially a couple?"

"I guess so. Odd how this only happened within about a day."

"You've read your share of romance novels, you of all ponies should know that love is an unpredictable thing."

"That it sure is." Said Alto as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Now why don't you get the bath started. I'll go get some candles." Said Twilight as she moved her flank back and forth while walking into the other room. Of course it was only until she was out of Alto's sight when he snapped out of his lust-educed trance.

**OK three things I want to go over. First of all, I felt like since I brought Alto back into the story, I would have to give him a story before I can write about Spade, for the interaction between Spade and the others. Second I don't like to make up parodied names for existing things. Like if I called the Playstation the Hoofstation. Sounds silly right? Final Fantasy is the same just ponified. And finally I hope this relationship wasn't too forced on you all. The whole reason why I put in the parts about their quick love interest in each other is because I wanted to try and explain it but in a subtle way. That's all I have to say for now. By the way, Kabal1337 I'm sorry if you feel like you were copied during some parts. If everyone wants to know what I mean by that, check out "New Beginnings!" by Kabal1337.**

**-KingofDiamonds38**


	8. Chapter 8: Hearts and Hooves Day

**Author's Note: Finally it is here! Besides that, I think I found the source of my problems. I only spend about a couple hours writing a chapter and then I publish it. I'm going to try and make this as long as I feel necessary. This is going to be the Hearts and Hooves Day chapter, so I have to make it extra long. Plus, this is going to reveal who I am going to be shipping for the rest of the story!**

_**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation**_

_**Chapter 8: Hearts and Hooves Day**_

Spade was… at home. Just sitting on the couch. Playing with a ball. Just throwing it at the wall and hitting it back at the wall repeatedly. Doing nothing exciting.

_Well, this is a change._ Thought Spade_. Why aren't I doing anything right now? I guess I could play one of Alto's games. I'm sure he won't mind. After all, __**I**__ ended up having to unpack everything. I wonder what Rainbow is up to._

Spade, not paying anymore attention to the ball, ended up getting hit with it. He then took the ball and whipped it across the room, giving him a good excuse to see what Fluttershy was doing.

Spade's wings were feeling much better than they did a month ago so he decided to check how fast he could get from his house to Fluttershy's cottage. He walked outside and stood in the normal position ponies make before they run (or fly, in Spade's case). He then thought the words, _Ready, Set, GO!_ Before he knew it, he was ripping through the sky. He was going so fast, he didn't realize that Rainbow Dash was up ahead, practicing some of her stunts. He felt something hit him, but he was going to fast that he just brushed it off. Not too long after that, he felt something slowing him down. Spade stopped, almost skidding like somepony would if they were on the ground. When he stopped, he saw a white pegasus fling out from behind him and fall straight to the ground.

"Alto, what the hell?"

"I should be saying that to you! You nearly killed Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh Celestia." Spade then quickly turned around and flew back in the direction he had come faster than before. He finally came to a halt as he saw Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity huddled around Dash's unconscious body. She was hurt pretty badly.

"Spade," Alto said, gasping for air "Would it kill you. To slow down. A little."

"Alto, this is no time for jokes! We need to get her to a hospital!" Twilight commanded. Alto and Spade then proceeded to lift Rainbow Dash's body up and carry her to the Ponyville Hospital.

* * *

><p>"I think she's coming too!"<p>

"Dashie? How do you feel?"

"Well, my head is aching and my right wing feels numb."

"Yeah. You broke your wing after…"

"You crashed into me." Added Rainbow Dash, giving a death stare to Spade.

"We'll leave you two alone." Said Fluttershy before the 6 ponies bolted to the door, thinking Rainbow would unleash hell on Spade.

"Rainbow I-"

"Don't say it. I understand. It's the adrenaline, the rush of going so fast, you just weren't paying attention. That's all."

"I still wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"Spade, please. You really don't have to."

"Oh don't try that trick with me! I know my clichés. I'm going to make it up to you one way or another! Except it will be a surprise." Spade said, grinning. Rainbow Dash's only response was just a facehoof.

"OK it's time to go now. Rainbow Dash needs her rest." Said the nurse, walking into the room.

"OK, bye Dash. And I will make it up to you, I promise!" said Spade, running out of the room, hoping to catch up with the others.

"Is he your coltfriend?"

Rainbow looked down with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the nurse. She then walked nervously out of the room.

_I wish._ Thought Rainbow Dash as she pulled her Daring Do book out from under her pillow.

* * *

><p>A few days went by in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, Rainbow was back on her wings and into the sky. Spade never did make it up to her. She decided to pay him a visit.<p>

There was a knocking at the door.

"Space, could you get that." Said Alto, too far into the Water Temple in Ocarina of Time.

"Why can't you're lazy ass get it?" shouted Spade from upstairs.

"Will you beat the Water Temple for me? As I remember, you got stuck on this for a week."

"Fine." Spade said, giving Alto a nasty look as he was on the brink of defeating Dark Link.

"Hi Spa-" Spade slammed the door shut before Rainbow Dash finished her sentence.

"If she comes in, tell her I'm not here."

"Didn't she just see you open the door?" Alto said. Spade didn't even hear the rest of Alto's sentence before dashing off out the window and into the sky. Rainbow recognized the silver/dark blue-mixed trail he makes when flying.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said before she took off after him.

Spade saw the rainbow trail catching up to him and flew even faster.

"Why are you avoiding me!" she shouted. Spade stopped dead in his tracks, causing Rainbow to fly into him thus making them crash land on a cloud just below. Rainbow had Spade pinned to the cloud.

Spade grinned. "Where do I remember this?"

"Spade, why did you do that?"

"Because," Spade sighed before continuing. "I never made it up to you yet."

"Spade, don't be silly, you don't need to make anything up to me. It was an accident."

"Rainbow trust me, I will. I never break a promise."

"Well can't argue with you there. I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Rainbow Dash and Spade then parted ways until the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Spade was woken up early by Alto.<p>

"I can't believe it's Hearts and Hooves Day already! Oh what should I do for Twilight!"

Spade groaned.

"Spade! Good to see you're awake! Could you help me figure out what Twilight and I should do?"

"Sorry bud, but I've got my own problems. Since I'm up, I guess I'll go get ready for the day. Wait…" Spade looked at the clock. "Alto, do you realize that it's 6 in the morning?"

"Yes. I was going to surprise Twilight! I wanted to be the first face Twilight sees today!"

"That's nice, Alto. Well, good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Spade. I hope you find your special somepony today!" said Alto before he walked out the door to see his marefriend.

_Oh what am I going to do? I have two mares that I like very much. But I can only choose one, my special mare. I guess a walk will help me think._

__Spade finally decided to get up and went about with his morning routine. He took a shower, blow-dried his mane, and ate breakfast while playing Minecraft. _This is so__ perfect for the moment. I feel like being alone right now..._ he thought.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Spade turned off his computer and decided to go for a walk. As he was walking around Ponyville, he saw couples as far as the eye can see. Spade ran into the Cutie Mark Crusaders a couple hours after he started his walk.<p>

"Hi girls."

"Hi Spade!" The girls said in unison.

"So what are you three up to?"

"We're trying to make Big Macintosh and Cherilee fall in-love!" answered Sweetie Belle.

"I hope you girls know that you just can't make ponies fall in love. It takes time to develop. Even if they are perfect for each other, than it would take time for the relationship to develop."

"What? Like you and Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo

Spade blushed

"It's OK, Spade. We won't tell nopony 'bout you and Rainbow." Said Applebloom with a wink.

Spade sighed. "Well good luck with Cherilee and Big Macintosh." Spade then continued his walk.

"Hi, Spade."

"Hello, Cherilee. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"Do you have a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Asked Spade, knowing she doesn't because of what the Cutie Mark Crusaders told her.

"No."

"Well do you want one?"

"Spade, I'm flattered but-"

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Said Spade, blushing. "Well not that you're unattractive or anything but… Oh great you put me in that position!"

Cherilee giggled.

"Well Ms. Cherilee, I think you're going to find you're special somepony _very_ soon." Spade said with a grin.

"Well alright then," said Cherilee, confused by the message Spade told her. "happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Spade!"

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to you too, Ms. Cherilee." Spade said before they went their separate ways. He eventually found Alto and Twilight sitting on a bench together.

"Twilight, I have a surprise for you."

"OK what is it!" Twilight said, excited.

"Just watch." A little after Alto said that, a heart-shaped cloud appeared right under the sun. Once the sun hit it, it sent a heart shaped beam right on the spot where they were sitting.

"Well, where is it?"

"Look around us."

Twilight looked around her.

"Well what do you think?"

"Well, it's not really what I was expecting."

"I figured you would say that. Here's your real gift." Alto leaned in to kiss her. As their eyes shut, Twilight felt something fall over her head and land on her shoulders. It was a necklace.

"Alto! You shouldn't have!"

"If I didn't have to, my last gift would have been fine."

Twilight gave a nervous laugh and blushed a little

"Rarity helped me pick it out; she has a really good eye for gems. According to her, this was the best one you could find in Ponyville, and you deserve the best."

"Oh Alto, thank you!" Twilight said, hugging Alto. "This is the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever, now that I'm with you. Come on, let's go back to my house. I have a surprise for you too." Twilight said, seductively.

Spade stood there, watching the scene play out. He drooped his head and continued his walk.

_I wish I had a special somepony. Alto found love_, _why can't I? I guess I'll go see what Fluttershy is up to._

* * *

><p>Spade approached Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Hi, Shy. May I come in?"

"Oh of course, Spade." Fluttershy opened the door more and let Spade in. "What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy, I think I'm in love with you. But I also think I'm in love with Rainbow Dash. So please give me an honest answer. Do you love me?"

"Spade, this is so sudden. You are a very good friend but no, I don't think I'm in love with you. Sure I'd like to meet a stallion like you someday but I don't think you're the one. I think you and Rainbow Dash should forget the past and start anew."

Spade smiled, his eyes starting to water. Fluttershy wiped the tears from his eyes, a small gesture that Spade did to Fluttershy not too long after they met.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. We'll always be friends," Spade put wrapped his forelegs around Fluttershy's neck. "remember that."

"I gotta go now. Bye Fluttershy. Call me if you need anything" Spade said while flying off to Rarity's Boutique.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:00 by the time Spade got to Rarity's. As Spade watched the sun set, he thought; <em>I hope I have enough time to do this. I have to make things right between Rainbow and I.<em> Spade bumped into Rarity's door, too immersed in his own thoughts. Rarity thought this was a knock.

"Come in!" Spade walked into Rarity's Boutique. "Oh hi Spade. Let me guess, you want me to take time out of my busy life to help you find a gem for your special somepony, right?"

"Well… When you say it like that, you make me feel like a complete ass."

"It's fine." Rarity said with a sigh. "Let's go."

Spade and Rarity walked to the Ponyville jeweler. On the way, Rarity told Spade her true feelings about Hearts and Hooves Day.

"Well what about Spike?" Spade asked

"He didn't get me anything."

"What? He's in-" Spade cut himself off, remembering not to tell Rarity about Spike's feelings for her.

"What is it Spade? Why did you mention Spike?"

Spade thought quickly. He was always good at pulling himself out of situations like these. "Well, remember the ruby he gave you? He is a very generous dragon, after all."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Don't worry; it's good that I finally got that out."

The unicorn and pegasus walked into the jeweler.

"Ah Rarity, good to see you again. Sorry but that diamond ring you were going to bye was sold."

"Oh it's fine. I can live without a diamond ring. I'm here to help my friend out."

"OK. So, what are you looking for, son?"

"I'm looking for something to get my girlfriend, of course."

"Well we have a wide variety of rings, bracelets and necklaces. You're free to browse."

"OK. So Rarity, which do you think would be best for Dashie? I think this one." Said Spade, pointing to an opal bracelet.

"I don't think she would like that. I think this one would go great with her mane." Said Rarity, pointing to a multi-color bracelet. There is a big chunk of ruby in the middle, with yellow sapphire, spessartite Garnet, aquamarine, emerald, and amethyst surrounding it.

"Oh my Celestia, she will love this!"

"Good choice, sir." The jeweler took the bracelet out of the display case and handed it to Spade.

"How much?"

"38,000 bits, but you don't have to pay it all at once. You can pay monthly."

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't like to be in debt. Can I have it to you by tomorrow?"

"That's fine, sir. Have a good day." The jeweler pony said before Rarity and Spade walked out.

Spade hugged Rarity. "Thanks, Rarity."

"Oh no problem, darling." Said Rarity hugging Spade back.

"And trust me, you're going to get that Hearts and Hooves day present."

* * *

><p>Spade dropped by Twilight's house, only to find Spike banging on the door.<p>

"Twilight come on! It's not like I'm going to do what Spade and I did last time!"

"I'm sorry Spike, but I can't take any chances." Twilight replied.

"But it wasn't all me it was-" Spike saw Spade hovering over him. "Oh, hi Spade… Listen about that-"

"It's fine, Spike. Just give them some privacy. I think you should be with Rarity today. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll love that ring."

"H-How do you know about that?" Spike asked.

"Well you know Rarity and what she likes. I remembered her talking about that ring all this week and I figured you would want to be her special somepo- dragon."

"Really?"

"No, I just kinda guessed. But I did consider all the things I said!"

Spike laughed, but stopped and quickly got serious, remembering the situation. "Are you sure she'll love it?"

"I know it, pal. Go; give it to her now while the night is still young."

"Could you come with me, it's always good to have a friend with you to make you feel comfortable when dealing with situations like these."

"OK, Spike. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Spade and Spike walked to Rarity's Boutique. Spade tried to tell Spike that he had nothing to worry about and how Rarity will love his gift, like she did the last.<p>

"I'm a little busy at the moment, could you come back later?"

"Fine, fine. I guess we'll just take out business elsewhere, let's go, Spike." Said Spade in a rather loud tone, emphasizing his voice and grinning all the way, knowing she'll call out for them.

"Wait! Spade why didn't you say something?"

"Well I thought we weren't allowed in?" said Spade, grinning.

"You're such an arse, Spade." Giggled Rarity.

"Hey that's what I'm here for right? What would you do without me?"

"Work."

"You've got a point there." Spade put his hooves on Spike's shoulders. "Anyway, Spike has something he wants to say to you." Said Spade, pushing Spike towards Rarity.

"Yes, Spike." Said Rarity, what Spike heard was her saying the same thing, but instead, she was looking at him lustfully, making the dragon more nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to, um-"

"Just say it." Spade whispered to Spike.

"Rarity, will you be my special somepony?" Said Spike, holding out the ring Rarity had been dreaming of.

"Oh Spike, this is beautiful! Thank you, and yes, I will be your special somepony!" said Rarity. She then gave Spike a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Spike, of course, hugged back.

"I think this has been a good Hearts and Hooves Day for all of us." Rarity declared

"Not all of us, not yet at least." Spade said before departing.

* * *

><p>Spade flew to Rainbow Dash's house. It was late so she was sleeping, of course. She had a huge stack of Daring Do books next to her bed. She fell asleep with the second volume at her side. Spade tried to sneak in but ended up knocking over the large collection of bookes, becoming engulfed in them. Spade's actions so loud, they woke up Rainbow Dash.<p>

"Huh?" Rainbow said, obviously tired. "Whose there?"

"It's just me, Dash."

Rainbow rubbed her eyes to get a clearer vision of the dark blue pegasus, who was already hard enough to see in the dark. She turned on the lamp, making it harder for it to see but her eyes eventually adjusted. "Spade? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give a little something to my special somepony."

"And who might that be?" Rainbow asked, as if she didn't know already.

"You." Spade then pulled out a box containing the bracelet he and Rarity had chosen earlier that day.

"Oh my gosh. Spade, I don't know what to say. I thought you were torn between Fluttershy and I?"

"How do you know that? I haven't even attempted to tell anypony."

"Trust me, Spade, I can tell."

"Well I can't argue with you there. That is why I want you to be my special somepony."

"Spade, after all this, you are just expecting me to take you back?"

"No, I guess not. If I were a good coltfriend, I would have been loyal to you all these years. Rainbow, these last few years of my life have been hell. I was so lonely, but I was too scared to admit it. I don't like to be judged by anypony. You know that. That's another thing, you know me so well. We can actually have an intelligent conversation with each other. I can actually talk to you. You're more than just a friend to me, Rainbow Dash."

"Spade… I don't know what to say. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Rainbow was starting to tear up; Spade took a seat next to her on her bed. "Spade, I wish I never ran away from you. I wish I had stayed with you. Maybe if I had, we would still be together. You know what? Let's just forget that night ever happened, and leave off where we started that night."

"Miss Dash, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh shut up, Spade." Said Rainbow as she slowly pushed Spade down onto his back. Spade leaned in for a kiss. This was much more than just a kiss, it was a sign of their love for each other. The kiss seemed to go on forever, almost like it was attempting to make up for lost time. While they were still kissing, Rainbow moved the lower half of her body lower and lower until she felt something start to poke her in between her thighs.

"Dashie, I can't tell you how long I have waited for this night."

"Neither can I. Now, where did we leave off last?"

It went on for hours. When they were finally done, the two fell asleep in the same position they were in just before. Spade's wings wrapped around Rainbow's body.

"I love you, Spade."

"I love you too, Dashie."

**Well, that's the Hearts and Hooves Day chapter. Spade finally chose Rainbow Dash. I am going to try to develop the characters more from this point on. By the way, I tried to keep it as far away from a clopfic as possible, but I sort of failed at that though. Sorry. I just felt the need to apologize for that, unless you liked it of course. Either way, I'm happy you're reading this chapter that I worked so very hard on.**

**-Thanks, **

**KingofDiamonds38**


End file.
